Checkmate
by Me-O-Tojite
Summary: "I'm only living on for the same reason you are." Zero met him with a mournful smile. "Because she asked us to." *DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'RE COMPLETELY UP TO DATE ON THE MANGA i.e. Ch. 91*


**Checkmate**

** It had been years since her death. Eight to be exact. Zero, now a man of twenty-six had had a tragic amount of loss in his life. Now there had been one more grave to visit. Flowers in hand, he made his way to the bodiless site every year on the anniversary of her loss. **

** It had become a special day of remembrance for the Hunter Society. A celebration for the woman who became the new 'parent'. But even for the president of the society, this day could only be one of mourning. **

** As he lay the bouquet at her headstone, Zero took a deep breath. The scent of roses and death filled his nostrils, a sickeningly sweet aroma. She had always smelled of roses, though the scent of her blood easily overpowered it. He loved that about her. The little things he remembered were so cherished. **

** He knelt down, placing his hands on the ground. His breath coming in shallow heaves, Zero lied down at her grave just as he had done for his brother all those years ago. Another death he had shouldered the blame for. **

** She had given no warning. Slipping past everyone at an unknown hour just after the furnace was finished being rebuilt. There, she had given her life for the man she loved. A man that wasn't Zero, and a man that had simply disappeared after her death.**

** Zero had long ago come to terms with the fact that she had not chosen him. After all, she had never belonged to him in the first place. But even so, his heart had always belonged to her. He had never been able to bring himself to look at another woman. Even now as he entered his mid twenties, he poured himself in his work without another thought for relationships. He was never one to settle for second best.**

** The ground was cold. The air around him was silent, as if it were mocking him. He let his eyes close as he took another deep breath.**

** "A bit of an inappropriate location to take a nap, don't you think?" The voice behind him chilled Zero's spine. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Without moving from his place, he responded.**

** "Why are you here?" His voice was calm and soft, sounding as though he were tired. Though, he had fallen asleep here before. This day was always emotionally draining.**

** "I could ask you the same thing." Kuran Kaname took a few steps forward until he stood at Zero's feet. Staring at the headstone, he continued, "There's no body in that grave, you know. Yet you act as though you're reaching to get as close as you can." Zero took in another deep breath before lifting himself to stand next to the man whom had caused this grave.**

** "Unlike you, I don't run from my pain. I've come here every year to remember her. If all I can do is lie on empty ground, then at least it's better than being a coward." His voice was still calm and collected. A trait he had mastered as necessity. **

** Kaname hummed, amused. "Stubborn as always." His face became serious as they stared at the grave. "You're right, though." Zero turned to look at him. "The two women I loved most in this world died in my place. Leaving me only to mourn and live on. The first time was hard enough. I couldn't handle it this time, so I ran."**

** Zero stared back at the ground. He had never cared to listen to the pureblood for more than a minute, but his anger had long since quelled. Assuming apathy better suited his situation. He didn't have it in him to be angry anymore. What was left to fuel his previous passion?**

** Kaname sighed. "But you, you've done well for yourself, haven't you?" He turned to look at Zero, "Mr. Hunter Association President. In spite of it all, you lived on and became quite the admirable man. What drive." Zero chuckled slightly. **

** "I'm only living on for the same reason you are." Zero met him with a mournful smile. "Because she asked us to." Kaname held his gaze as the same bitter sweet smile crossed his lips. **

** "Yes. In the end, we've always had the same inclination." He took a step towards the sterling haired hunter and extended his hand. Pausing only a moment to appreciate the irony of the invitation, Zero took it.**

** "You were an impressive obstacle, a splendid knight. Finally we can end the game," Kaname smiled. Gaining a slightly tighter grip on the pureblood's hand, Zero allowed himself to smile back, a sarcastic undertone just perfect for the occasion. **

** "Checkmate."**


End file.
